


Big Hero 6 Prompt Fics

by Selene_Eleganza



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, because what the hell did Hiro do to that toaster?, ongoing, probably, yeah okay a few will be connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Eleganza/pseuds/Selene_Eleganza
Summary: While I gear up and prepare to drop a cohesive, multi-chapter fic, I decided to keep my 'writing skills' in shape by doing the occasional prompt. These are essentially one-shots set in the Big Hero 6 universe. Enjoy, I guess!(Well, one multi-chap fic is up now, but I'm still writing up a storm on some more! So the short little fic-lets will keep coming!)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 32





	1. "I thought you were supposed to call me."

When Hiro finally snuck back into the house, it was well past three in the morning. He quietly closed the door, ushering Baymax inside and up the stairs. He was halfway up the flight to his room when he froze, realizing that they weren’t alone.

Aunt Cass was leaned against the wall by the kitchen counter, her arms crossed and looking very angry. “Where have you been? I thought you were supposed to call me.”

Hiro gulped. His phone was currently broken in several pieces in his pocket.

“A-aunt Cass! I d-didn’t see you there! My phone died and I didn’t have my charger, so-”

“Where have you been?” she interrupted. “Where do you go at night? Don’t pretend that this is the first time you’ve come home at an ungodly hour. Are you botfighting again?”

“No, Aunt Cass, I’m _done_ with bot fights,” Hiro said firmly. Well, unless you counted Baymax, which he didn’t.

“That’s what you said after you and Tadashi were arrested, and then you went and did it again a few months later. How am I supposed to believe you?” Her voice cracked a little at the end. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she refused to turn a blind eye just because he said that everything was fine.

Hiro’s face softened. “Really. I was with Fred, Go Go, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon at school. We were just working on projects and we lost track of time again.”

Cass sighed deeply. “We can talk more about this later,” she said, resigned. “Good night, Hiro.”

“Good night, Aunt Cass,” Hiro replied softly. He watched her turn and walk into her room silently. After her door closed, Hiro let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He ushered Baymax the rest of the way up the stairs and into his charging station. With Baymax out of the way, Hiro slowly pulled the remains of his phone out of his pocket and set the pieces on his desk. Maybe he needed to start keeping an extra phone in case of emergencies. This mess wasn’t even _salvageable_. Recovering the memory wouldn’t be an issue, but the phone itself wasn’t going to be saved this time. Hiro decided he’d just get a new one from Krei in the morning. 

With that settled, Hiro crawled into bed and prayed that tomorrow would be merciful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts, suggestions, and requests welcome!


	2. "What's with the bees?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Definitely_ not written at 2 in the morning.

Hiro had been working in the garage when he got the notification. He’d programmed BaseMax with a few basic levels of urgency. If there was ever a problem that everyone needed to be made aware of at once and their phones weren’t available for some reason, they could tell BaseMax to send an alert to the rest of the team. So when Hiro got the notification for a lower-level alert, he dropped what he was working on and flew over immediately.

“Hey, guys. What’s with the- AH!”

Hiro ducked as one of the hovering chairs was thrown at him. Fred was standing on the center table, waving his arms around and screaming like a madman.

“Fred!” Hiro yelled, dodging a helmet and trying to make his way closer. “Why are we at DEFCON 5?”

“The bees, Hiro, the _bees!”_ Fred swung another chair over his head and Hiro could clearly see for the first time what they were up against. There was a large swarm of bees attacking Fred.

Hiro sputtered, looking around. They were in the team’s secret base. It was well designed, sealed, and ventilated by the skilled hands of Roddy Blair himself. So _why_ were there so many bees?

The mixer door opened again and this time it was Go Go and Honey Lemon, all geared up and ready for action. Go Go quickly scanned the room and lowered her disks. “Um, what’s with the bees?”

“I was walking around the lawn with my six-scoop ice cream cone when I tripped on a rock in front of a beehive and now I’m covered in ice cream and _the bees are swarming me!”_ Fred cried, jumping off the table to run a few circuits around the room. “Halp! Halp!”

“Oh, for the love of- hold _still_ , Fred!” Go Go threw one of her disks lightly at his legs and it split into two, wrapping around his ankles and sending him to the floor.

Honey Lemon took the opportunity to lob a chem-ball at him and encase him in a protective goo bunny. Now safe from the bees, Fred relaxed.

Hiro spotted a soggy piece of the forgotten ice cream cone on the floor. Fred must have carried it in and forgotten about it in his panic. Shaking his head, Hiro grabbed it and walked carefully towards the small swarm. He waved the cone around in the crowd of bees until he was confident that they'd accepted the new target, and then moved towards the exit. Go Go opened the mixer door and held it for Hiro as he passed. He walked them out through the building until he was standing outside the old Fredrickson Candy Co factory. He tossed the cone into the bushes at the edge of the property and watched as the bees chased after it. Wiping his gloves on his pants, he walked back inside.

Honey Lemon had already freed Fred from his gooey prison and was in the process of cleaning up the mess. Go Go unwrapped the disk from his ankles and put it back together before stowing it on her back. Wasabi chose that moment to arrive.

“It was a false alarm,” Baymax quickly assured him. “Fred was being swarmed by bees.”

Wasabi gasped and shook his head at Fred. “You interrupted my afternoon yoga for _bees?_ And _what_ is on your shirt?”

“Ice cream,” Fred quipped back, unsurprisingly chipper. He brought a handful of the material up to his mouth and licked it. “Mmmm, cookies and cream! Want some?”

The rest of the team shuddered as one, but Wasabi’s was by far the most violent. “No, Fred. Just… no.” Wasabi shook his head, holding in a gag.

Never a dull day for the heroes of San Fransokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts, suggestions, and requests welcome!


	3. "She was smiling for once. It was actually kind of scary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't watched the TV show or read up on it, _yes_ , these names and characters are _canon_. Long story short, the team didn't give the public names for themselves, so the first fangirl to write popular fanfiction got naming rights. Captain Cutie, Red Panda, Tall Girl, Chop Chop, Flame Jumper, and Speed Queen. I trust you can figure out who's who by yourselves, XD.

As a general rule, Chief Diego Cruz was not intimidated by Big Hero 6.

They were young, reckless, and often seemed to spend a good portion of their fights treating things like a joke. Flame Jumper was especially guilty of that, but Tall Girl always seemed to make light of everything. Cruz didn’t think that what they were doing was a laughing matter.

The only members of Big Hero 6 who never seemed to enjoy a fight were Red Panda and Speed Queen. And honestly, Red Panda didn’t even count. Noodle Burger Boy was the only robot Cruz had ever seen that truly seemed to enjoy _anything._

So when Big Hero 6 cornered Mr. Sparkles by the docks? You can bet that Cruz and a number of the San Fransokyo Police Department were out in force to try and take both the criminal and the vigilantes down. Unfortunately the police didn’t have the edge that the ‘heroes’ did, so they were late to the scene again. Sparkles had already been contained by the time they arrived.

All attention shifted from Sparkles to Cruz the moment he pulled up and stepped out of his squad car. “Big Hero 6 and Mr. Sparkles, you are under arrest!”

Captain Cutie rolled his eyes from his spot over Red Panda’s shoulder. “Is this really necessary, Chief?” He propped up the chin of his helmet on one hand, looking almost bored. “We just captured Sparkles for you. We’re doing your _job_. How does he keep getting out, anyway?”

“The guards gave him a spoon,” Cruz growled, but didn’t elaborate further. The vigilantes all blinked, looking a little surprised. “Hand him over,” he continued, “and then it’s your turn.”

Speed Queen grabbed the short criminal by the collar, rolling forward on her wheels. She looked back up at Cruz and for the first time the officers could see a wide smile on her face. Her eyes were filled with some glint they’d never seen before in her.

“Fine,” she said lightly. “You want him? You can have him.” Speed Queen twisted sharply on her wheels and threw Mr. Sparkles at the officers’ feet. The man was already mostly encased in goo so he was perfectly fine, but he effectively became a violently-colored bowling ball as he rolled into the crowd of police.

Before anyone had a chance to do more than stumble back, Big Hero 6 had already climbed onto Red Panda and were blasting off. Speed Queen shot them a mock salute on her way into the air, and just like that, they had escaped again.

With their larger quarry gone, most of the present officers left. It wasn’t like they needed ten squad cars to escort Sparkles back to jail. As Detective Kato shut Mr. Sparkles into the back of a squad car, he turned to Chief Cruz. “You know, Speed Queen was actually _smiling_ for once,” he started, looking a bit amused. “It was actually kind of scary.”

Cruz rolled his eyes. “I thought you _liked_ Big Hero 6, detective.”

Kato just shook his head with a small grin and got in his car, leaving Cruz alone to scowl at the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts, suggestions, and requests welcome!


	4. [UPDATE]

Sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I'm announcing that I've started publishing my multi-chap fic! So far I'll be posting a new chapter a day as my beta reads through the last chapters one last time. Hope to see you there!


	5. “So… I just broke my toaster, can I borrow yours?”

“So… I just broke my toaster, can I borrow one of yours?”

The question was met with silence as everyone in the room turned to face Hiro.

“What?” Go Go asked, almost entirely deadpan.

Hiro smiled a little sheepishly, shuffling on his feet and holding what looked like had once been a toaster. The thing was absolutely  _ wrecked _ , covered in dents and scorch marks and  _ tool marks _ and suddenly everyone independently decided that they weren’t going to ask.

“Bro, what _happened?”_

Everyone except for Fred, apparently, who was looking at the presumably once proud appliance with a mix between intrigue, awe, and horror.

“Not important,” Hiro replied quickly.

“Why do you have a toaster in the _lab?”_ Wasabi countered.

“Even less important. Look, can anyone help me out here? I _really_ need a toaster.”

Before anyone else had any more time to object, Fred disappeared into the corner of the lab that had become his little personal hoard. It had become something of a running joke with the others, especially in light of Fred’s more reptilian school mascot costume. He was a jealous dragon and the unsightly clutter was his fiercely-protected hoard of treasure.

Fred rummaged for a moment, tossing things carelessly over his shoulder as he dug through his stash. Wasabi inched away as more and more of Fred’s questionable and unexplained belongings rolled towards his feet.

“Ah hah!” he crowed, hefting a large, shiny, silver _toaster_ above his head, looking fresh out of the box. Fred quickly waded back through his hoard and deposited the item in Hiro’s arms. The teen had long since set the ruined appliance down and had started making delighted grabby hands the moment he saw the new one.

_“Thank_ you, Fred, you will _not_ regret this,” Hiro called, immediately disappearing around the corner and into his own lab.

“Anything for science, my man!” Fred called back. He happily returned to his chair and continued reading his comic.

The others just decided they really didn’t want to know, turning back to their own stations and getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts, suggestions, and requests welcome!


	6. “Is that a bazooka? HOW do you have a bazooka?!”

“Is that a bazooka? HOW do you have a bazooka?!”

Hiro froze from where he’d been trying to sneak past the communal lab, bazooka clearly on display over his shoulder.

“ _Hiro,”_ Wasabi started again, somewhere between exasperated and shrill. “ _Why?”_

“Um,” Hiro stammered, “remember the toaster?”

Fred practically leapt out of his chair with a gasp. “Did you turn my toaster into _a bazooka_ , Hiro?”

Hiro looked to him with wide eyes. “Well-”

“No, stop. I don’t want to hear it,” Go Go cut in. “If I didn’t hear it, I still have plausible deniability.” She massaged her temples. “Oh my god, I never thought I’d have to actually say that in a potentially dangerous situation here.”

“Does it shoot _toast,_ Hiro? Is it a _toaster bazooka?”_ Fred continued, excitement clearly mounting.

Honey Lemon took a step closer. “Freddie, a bazooka that shoots out toast? Why-?”

“Fred, look, I _really_ need to get this out of here before someone sees.” Hiro looked around the room. “And, um, if anyone asks, you know _nothing_. You saw nothing, you heard nothing, _nothing_ is wrong or weird or out of the ordinary _at all.”_

Hiro nodded solemnly before scurrying off down the hallway. Fred, Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Wasabi all just exchanged glances of varying levels of concern. Fred was actually excited, and Wasabi looked like he was almost genuinely afraid. Not thirty seconds later did the ominous sound of high heels start reverberating into the room from down the hallway.

Professor Granville stopped at the door and peered inside, looking stern and angry. And holding a piece of charred toast.

“Students, would anyone be able to tell me why there is _toast_ scattered all over the quad?”

“Oh my God,” Go Go murmured, burying her face in a hand.

“Honestly, Professor Granville,” Honey Lemon started quietly, “we aren’t sure either.”

Granville nodded tiredly, sensing the double message. “Thank you for your help. I’ll leave you all to your work.”

Once she was gone, Fred sank back into his recliner. “ _Toast bazooka,”_ he said reverently.

The others just went back to work and tried to banish it from their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts, suggestions, and requests welcome!


End file.
